1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric socket assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly that includes a decorative facade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric sockets, which include power distribution sockets (commonly known as receptacles), sockets for phone jacks and cable jacks, etc., are found in substantially all buildings that have electrical service. A standard duplex receptacle has sockets to accommodate two standard electric plugs. A threaded hole in the center of the receptacle permits a wallplate to be screwed onto the receptacle and mounted against a wall. An alternative receptacle and wallplate arrangement is the "designer" style, in which the sockets are within a decorative rectangular structure and the wallplate attaches around the periphery of the rectangle. A designer style receptacle with a snap-on wallplate is available from Lutron Electronics Co., Coopersburg, Pa. Designer style phone jack and cable jack socket assemblies, for use with conventional (screw-on) wallplates, are also available commercially.
Devices are known that provide covers for receptacles, for reasons of safety, energy conservation, or aesthetics. For example, the Care Cover.TM. socket cover, available from WE CARE, Inc., of Pierre, S. Dak., replaces a standard receptacle wallplate and covers the entire receptacle, including the holes that accommodate the electric plug prongs. The cover has a foam-insulated backing to reduce outside air infiltration. A spring-loaded sliding element is moved aside when a plug is inserted and slides back in front of the holes when the plug is removed. Thus, the cover provides thermal insulation and prevents small children from inserting objects into the socket.
Receptacle caps are available for use with multioutlet assemblies. These assemblies consist of a number of individual sockets arranged in a line and enclosed within a molding; for example, Plugmold.RTM. multioutlet assemblies, available from The Wiremold Company, West Hartford, Conn. The receptacle cap is a plastic cover having holes that can be aligned with the prong holes in an individual outlet. Colored caps permit one to change the colors of the outlets. Installing a cap requires opening the molding, placing the cap over the outlet, and reclosing the molding.
A two-piece facade for a wallbox mounted device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,343, issued May 30, 1989, to J. T. Graef et al., incorporated herein by reference. That patent relates to a combination wallbox mounted switch device and facade, which are well suited for the decorator style. The combination includes a cover plate that permits the wallplate to be mounted with snap connections and to have an outer surface undisturbed by features that relate to its mounting.
Coordinating the color of a receptacle, or other type of electric socket, with colors of walls or other room colors present vexing problems that are not readily solved by prior art devices. During construction, for example, if a receptacle assembly is installed in a wall before all elements of construction are complete, there is the risk of damage to the decorative surfaces of the receptacle. (i.e., the surfaces that are visible when the complete assembly is mounted in a wall). Alternatively, if the assembly is incomplete, then power cannot be provided to the receptacle without posing a safety hazard. Furthermore, an electrician is needed to finally install the remaining elements of the assembly, after construction is complete. Thereafter, changing the color of a receptacle again requires the services of an electrician to remove and replace the receptacle safety. Thus, the problem with prior art receptacles is a result of a cover performing both decorative and safety functions.